projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Dillion's Individuality Blog
What's up! Dillion in the house! xD Man, can you believe I'm here? Me? The bad boy. The one all the teachers said was headed on the pathway to trouble. I'm here on Project:Glee to make a name for myself. Living with all these contenders is different. Back at my condo I can just kick my feet back and do whatever I want. Now it's not just me. It's me and about 15 other people. Not what I'm used to. But I'm not gonna let it affect me. I mean I can deal with it. It's all about the game. Ya know? The people in the house, how would I describe them? Most of them are cool and laid back. Seem like they'd be cool to hang with. Well except for these two chicks that argued about a line in a song. I don't like people that argue over stupid arguments. I mean come on a line in a song. What's next the last pop-tart? But if you cut those two out of the mix the rest seem cool. There's this one girl, her name is Marina, she's in a wheel-chair. She's cool. Ya know because she's like sending a message that nothing can stop her. Which is kinda like me. Because you know everyone thought I would end no where. But like where I am now. But her story is definitely greater. Then there's this Audri girl. She's like really sweet. She has this long, black hair, and these light, brown eyes. I noticed it when she walked in the door, but it wasn't until she smiled at me that I noticed how addicting that was. I know she's a mother. And I'm guessing by how gorgeous she is, she's still with the father. All I can say is that guy must be the luckiest guy in the world. I mean he has her. But it sucks though. Because I can not stop thinking about her. This week was a little challenging. But it was probably like that for everyone. This was something new. I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park. I like challenges anyway. Another reason I signed up. I liked performing though. It made me feel like myself. There's one thing that no one could ever deny about me. I am a natural on stage. It's like my calling. There's just nothing better for me. Meeting Brandon was cool. He seemed cool and the advice he gave was pure. Definitely a good mentor. The music video! The best part! You had people dancing and singing. And it was Madonna! She's like one of the queens of pop. I don't mean to brag...........but I killed it out there. And I'm not just saying that. I didn't get called in the bottom three which had to mean something. But I did feel bad for the people that did. I don't think no one wants to hear they're in the bottom three. And it's the first week! How can anyone deal? And then you have to perform to save your butt......it seems like pressure all over the place. I'm grateful to be safe. I'm gonna keep doing my best so I don't end up there. Elevate leaving was a total bummer. I told you most of the people in the house were cool. He was one of them. He just loved to chill and have a good time. It sucks seeing such a cool person with that much talent leaving. Not to mention it could have been any one of us. Tune in for me next week. Who knows maybe I'll flirt with Audri some more? Hey, say what you want. But I think she likes my vibe. Oh and don't miss my as I rock out like I'm gonna do everyweek. (smiles at the camera) I'm Dillion Summer......................... * gives peace sign* and I'm out! Category:Blog posts